


tell me love (you're my favourite)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and a jealous kara, featuring a Lena Luthor/Livewire brotp, this is lowkey a crack fic but i saw the idea on tumblr and couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: Supergirl learns that one of the hardest things in the world is not kicking supervillain ass, dealing with fuckboys, or going a few hours without eating. It’s maintaining her secret identity when Livewire is so plainly flirting with her alter ego’s girlfriend.based off ofthispost





	tell me love (you're my favourite)

**Author's Note:**

> supergirl hiatus and no school work = a lot of writing to fulfill the gap in my heart.  
> the title's from break apart by bonobo which i would 10/10 recommend you listen to  
> idea from [this](http://supercorps.co.vu/post/161091501170/livewire-would-definitely-flirt-with-lena-247)  
> post

Supergirl learns that one of the hardest things in the world is not kicking supervillain ass, dealing with fuckboys, or going a few hours without eating. It’s maintaining her secret identity when Livewire is so plainly flirting with her alter ego’s girlfriend.

When Kara first got the call from the DEO that Livewire was at large at L-Corp, she’d instantly changed in her Supergirl costume, calling Lena multiple times, only to get no response. That had been largely worrying, because Kara knew that Lena _always_ picked up her calls unless she was in dire danger. Needless to say, when Kara burst into Lena’s office, she was expecting Livewire to be terrorizing Lena and L-Corp employees viciously. What she did not expect to see was Livewire playfully swatting Lena’s arm, laughing at something Lena had said.

“Livewire! You chose the wrong person to mess with,” Kara dramatically spoke as soon as she flew into Lena’s office. Puffing her chest outward, Kara was sure that she extruded confidence and would instantly strike fear in the hearts of her enemy (her glare alone, while using no heat vision, was sure to scare Livewire away or at least she thought so).

However, _both_ Livewire and Lena had the audacity to laugh. “Sweetheart, must you lead in with such a cliché line? What happened to originality?” Livewire dramatically moaned. Kara nearly blasted Livewire right there when she realized that Lena actually laughed at Livewire’s _terrible_ joke (okay, maybe it was actually a good point, but Lena’s supposed to always take her side, goddammit! Surely, the “best reporter in National City” doesn’t have cliché, laugh-worthy opening lines.)

Kara merely scowled, crossing her arms like a petulant child, “Let’s quit playing games. What are you doing here?”

To Kara’s disbelief and great annoyance, Livewire simply laughed as if _Supergirl_ , who has kicked her ass plenty of times, thank you very much, was a complete joke. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased, giving Lena a wink that made Kara’s blood boil. When Kara’s eyes darkened, Livewire sighed dramatically and shrugged nonchalantly, “Okay, fine, if you really want to know, I was catching up with Lena, here. Surely pleasant conversation is not obstructing the American Way, Supergirl?”

“Truly, Supergirl, you don’t have to worry,” Lena smiled, her eyes dazzling as if she knew something Kara didn’t, “Livewire is excellent company.”

Kara knew that as Supergirl, she couldn’t exactly play the jealous girlfriend, especially since both Livewire and Lena didn’t know who Supergirl truly was. Letting Livewire know was, simply put, a terrible decision as who knew what that supervillain would do with that sort of information (plus J’onn would literally murder her). And while Kara really wanted to tell Lena about her alter-ego, she had an obligation to the DEO first, and J’onn had begged her to keep her identity secret a little longer, and Kara could only agree, pushing the guilt down. Of course she trusted Lena, but she also understood the DEO’s reluctance to tell her people her secret. Plus, she’d also rationalized it by saying that it would help keep Lena safer—after all, dating Supergirl would undoubtedly put an even bigger target on Lena’s head and the CEO’s life was hard enough already. She was happy dating Lena as Kara Danvers, Catco Reporter, and really, it was quite miraculous that Lena was happy with plain old Kara Danvers.

So pushing down the immense urge to punch Livewire for literally doing nothing, Kara just sighed, “If you two don’t mind, I’d like to stay just to make sure nothing nefarious goes down on _your_ part,” Kara frowns, pointing to Livewire with an angry jab of her finger.

Livewire smiles innocently, “Of course you can stay. We were just talking about our favorite flowers. Did you know that Lena’s favorite are plumerias?” The two of them just look incredibly self-satisfied, and Kara can’t help but feel incredibly annoyed that Livewire and Lena seemed to share some profound inside joke.

Clenching her jaw, Kara gritted out, “Oh really? I had no idea.” She restrained the urge to add that of course she knew that—this wasn’t amateur hour. But alas, that was something Kara Danvers would know, so she just choked it down.

“Yes they are, and aren’t these plumerias that I bought Lena simply lovely?” Livewire winks, gesturing to the white flowers now being showcased proudly on Lena’s desk. This time, Kara is unable to stop her jaw from dropping, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Lena and Livewire.

“B-But aren’t you dating Kara Danvers? I, uh, think she mentioned it in our of her coffee sessions,” Kara turns her attention to Lena, who she notices is smelling the flowers Livewire gave her with a peaceful, cheerful expression. Kara figured that this would be an awkward way to learn that Lena was cheating on her—with none other than her alter ego’s nemesis.

“Hm, so was this another one of your late night, lucky coffee dates? Perhaps I should be worried that you are Kara have a thing, you two do seem to spend a lot of time together and know a massive amount of information about each other,” Lena hummed, as Livewire wrapped an arm around her. Kara couldn’t begin to say how much she wished in that moment to just break Livewire’s arm in half.

Flustered at Lena’s remark and the thought of dating herself, Kara stutters out, “O-Of course not! We’re simply friends, and you never answered the question.”

Before Lena can answer, Livewire answers for her. “Well, who said a supervillain can’t fall in love? You have to admit that Lena’s quite the charmer.” When Livewire blew a kiss at Lena, Kara thanked Rao for the hours of training controlling her powers (or maybe she didn’t, because goddammit, Kara really wanted to punch something, preferably Livewire, but ugh, ethics and morals).

“Oh, you flatter me,” Lena simply replies, swatting at Livewire’s arm playfully, “Isn’t she just the best?”

“Oh, yes, the best,” Kara mutters sarcastically, before adding, “If a maniacal supervillain that has tried to take over the city multiple times is just your type.”  

Livewire simply shrugged innocently, “I prefer the term ‘misunderstood’ but I guess that description works as well.” At Lena’s soft smile that is normally just reserved for Kara Danvers directed at Livewire this time, Kara snaps, unable to stop her heat vision from hitting Livewire straight in the chest. “Ouch, that was mean,” Livewire feigned hurt, “What was that for? I mean, Lena and I are simply talking like normal adults. It’s not like you’re Kara Danvers or anything.”

At this point, Kara was relatively sure something was up—the shared smirks, Lena’s teasing, and now _this,_ it couldn’t all just be a coincidence. Plus, Kara had enough faith in Lena to know that she’d never cheat on her. But remembering J’onn and his stern look, Kara stops herself from revealing her secret identity, “I’m definitely not Kara Danvers, but it’s, uh, the American Way to ensure _faithful_ relationships, and it’d be terrible for Lena to cheat on Kara as a result of your coercion and general evilness.”

In response, Livewire rolls her eyes. “God, you’re no fun,” she complains, before shifting her eyes back to Lena, “I never knew your girlfriend was such a kill-joy.”

Kara’s brain nearly short-circuited at this comment, because hell, did Livewire really just think what she thought she said? In an attempt to play it off, Kara laughed nervously, “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Lena’s dating Kara Danvers, and I’m certainly not Kara.”

“Of course you aren’t, honey,” Lena snorts, “You know, a ponytail and a pair of glasses really isn’t a good disguise.” Kara can’t help but feel a little insulted at this because that’s an excellent disguise. Perhaps one that couldn’t forever fool likely the smartest person on the Earth, but Livewire—an enemy she’d only seen on special occasions? That just seemed a little far-fetched.

Determined to play it off, Kara feigns laughter. “Oh, Lena, you’ve always had such a wild imagination.”

“You’re right, I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re Kara Danvers,” Lean smirked, finally taking her hand off Livewire’s arm, “I suggest in the future you don’t underestimate my intelligence.”

Recognizing that she’s been played in a conspiracy that somehow involved Livewire’s full cooperation, Kara sighs. “Okay, fine, you caught me,” she relents, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Lena shrugs but before she can respond, Livewire steps in, winking, “Ah, I suppose I can forgive you, Kara.”

“That wasn’t directed at you,” Kara glares, still mad at Livewire for flirting for who she knew was her girlfriend. Really, not flirting even with your arch nemesis’s girlfriend had to be in like the Superhero/Supervillain Code of Ethics.

Livewire shrugs, obviously bored, “No matter. It’s been a pleasure talking to you two, but I’ve got to go wreck some havoc on the city; after all, I can’t have you thinking I’ve turned soft.” Seemingly unable to resist another opportunity to anger Kara, Livewire adds, to Lena, “Call me if you ever want some more _electricity_ or _sparks_ in a relationship.”

At Kara’s murderous glare, it isn’t long before Livewire hightails it out of Lena’s office. Now alone with Lena, the room is filled with awkward silence. “I know I should have told you earlier,” Kara breaks the silence, “But J’onn really wanted me to wait and I just wanted to keep you safe. Well, as safe as you could possibly be. And I know that doesn’t justify keeping this from you, but I wanted to tell you and I absolutely trust you.”

“Kara, it’s fine,” Lena smiles, “Forgive me in that I decided to take matters in my own hands. I was originally just going to let you tell me on your own time, but I got a little impatient and I just couldn’t resist when Livewire reached out.”

“I can’t believe you two plotted behind my back,” Kara pouted, before moving to hug Lena, her body pressed flush against Lena’s.

“Sorry, babe, but I am a Luthor,” Lena smirked in response before kissing Kara chastely on the cheek.

Kara grinned, "Have I ever said that you're my favorite?" 

"Not enough," Lena responds cheekily, "So seeing as there's no Livewire threat, there's nothing stopping us from getting lunch together, right?" Kara instantly agrees on the condition that they get potstickers ( _gosh, I swear, you have an unhealthy addiction to potstickers_ ). Before leaving, however, as soon as Lena's attention was diverted, Kara threw away the plumerias Livewire had gotten for Lena with a self-satisifed smile. "I totally saw that, babe," Lena calls out, with a smirk. 

Perhaps the hardest thing to do after all was keeping a secret from her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it! let me know what you think in the comments and come find me on tumblr at [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com). feel free to send me fic ideas, headcanons, declarations of love, and/or anything else you'd like


End file.
